Haruka Touyama
Haruka Touyama is the lead female character in Until Death Do Us Part. She is 12-year-old girl with precognitive abilities. Upon receiving a vision of the future, one involving possible marriage to a certain blind swordsman, she seeks Mamoru's aid in protecting her, believing he is the only one who can do so successfully. Appearance For the majority of the series, Haruka has long blond hair and dark brown eyes. She often wears her hair down or has parts clipped up with barrettes. Also, she frequently wears short dresses and shorts outside of her school uniform. During the time that Haruka went undercover as a student (under the pretense of being Sierra's daughter and as Igawa's younger sister), she wears large framed glasses and a short black wig. Another time, she is seen only wearing the glasses and a baseball cap to hide her identity. During the 'Five Minute Gang' saga, Haruka dons the same glasses and a long black wig. Personality In front of others, Haruka tries to be mature and strong. She does her best not to inconvenience others and overall does not want to be a burden to Mamoru. She goes as far to ask him to kill her if she becomes a burden to him. She does not like to see others getting injured because of her, and tries to avoid involving innocent people. When told that she does not have to put on such a mask by Mamoru, Haruka shows more of her childish side befitting of a middle schooler. Even after that, however, Haruka is afraid of being useless or burdensome to others. As she begins to lose some of her precognitive abilities, which puts her entire party at risk along with Jesus and the Praetoritan, she begins having a mental breakdown. Story Background A few years before the start of the seires, Haruka's precognitive abilities began to surface. She tries to use her ability to stop her classmates from coming to any harm and to do good in general. Eventually, she began to have a recurring bloody dream about Mamoru Hijikata slaying faceless opponents and realizes that he will become her future protector. One day, as she was returning home from school, Haruka had a premonition about captors holding her parents hostage and foresaw their deaths, so she ran and was captured by members of EX-SOLID. But she managed to escape as her path with Mamoru crossed. From there, she employed him as her bodyguard "until death do them part". Abilities Haruka has a strong precognitive ability which allows her to forsee the near and far future, depending on situation. It is revealed by the quantum physicist however that her ability to predict the future is limited to those related to her (such as a family member or as a friend/ally) and herself. Her predictions are more accurate the closer she is to the person. When she uses her ability, Haruka usually sees many possible futures and she tries to select the one with the least casualties and pain. There are times when her premonitions are not clear and she requires the situation to develop further before they are fully solidified(for example, she could not predict the involvement of one of Trump's assassins due to the fact that he is invisible). Throughout the series, Mamoru has been slowly teaching her the strategies required to survive a battle with the lowest percentage of injury and casualties. He also teaches her how to analyze a situation, prepare for disadvantageous environments, and use her surroundings to her advantage. Later in the manga series, as a reprieve from the numerous battles, Haruka travels with Mamoru to the countryside. There she trains her defensive and evasion skills under Inaba-sensei (one of Mamoru's past swordmasters) tutelage. She also trains with Mamoru by going against a large bear in the woods to overcome her fear of facing an enemy who is bigger than her in size. This not only gives her the skills to dodge enemies head on, but it also strengthens her precognitive ability as she learns to sense her opponent's attack. In this manner, she becomes more useful and active during combat. She is also later seen to disarm opponents with her bare hands. Relationships Mamoru Hijikata The relationship between Mamoru and Haruka is a basis for the story of "Until Death Do Us Part". Haruka makes no secret of the fact that Mamoru is vital to her survival, though she does not explicitly tell him that she has forseen their marriage. In return, Haruka has become an additional object of attention to Mamoru's singular focus on swordsmanship, as well as a way for him to attract difficult enemies to fight. She is the only person able to consistently curb his bloodthirst and prevent him from killing, though she now has doubts of her resolve to be at Mamoru's side. Igawa Igawa feels strongly for Haruka, and thinks of her as a little sister. Igawa used to have a little sister, but she died several years earlier. He is protective of her, and cares about her emotional and physical well-being. He's much more aware of her emotional state than her other companions, and is always the one to cheer her up after a hard day. Sierra Sierra is the mother figure in Haruka's life. She worries about her constantly, and is determined to keep her alive, as a way of making it up to her real daughter, who's life she couldn't save. Jesus Although she isn't familiar with him, she first heard about Jesus when she met Daichi. Later, during the plot to sneak Haruka into Aitou Academy, Mamoru decides to place her in Jesus' high school class, where Jesus is working under the alias of Fujisawa Shingo, a history teacher. Her family Her relationship with her parents isn't told much about, mainly because no one asks (due to the trauma of seeing her parents killed, Haruka has a breakdown whenever she thinks about them). It is hinted that she was very close to them, however, and Haruka regrets running out of the house, because if she hadn't, her parents might have been saved. Her grandmother Minori Touyama is her next of kin and in order to prevent any harm from coming to her, Haruka has decided against ever seeing her grandmother ever again. Her grandmother has been diligently sewing each piece of Haruka's bridal gown in hopes that one day Haruka would wear it. It can be said Haruka and her grandmother have a close relationship. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist